Biss zum Ende der Sonne
by Waihawai
Summary: After Breaking Dawn 5tes Buch…Biss zum Ende der Sonne, es kommen alle möglichen Charackter vor, die Geschichte von Bella und Edward, Jacob Renesmee & co geht weiter


**Hallo zusammen, dies ist meine erste FF, ich hab einfach für mich angefangen zu schreiben wie es in einem möglichen 5ten Buch für mich weiter gehen könnte....das so lange werden würde hätte ich nicht gedacht, aber wenn euch zusagt werde ich die chapter splitten und hochladen**

**Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören der Autorin Stephenie Meyer ich verdiene damit sicher kein Geld, nur diese Variante ist meine Idee**

After Breaking Dawn

5tes Buch…Biss zum Ende der Sonne

„ Für immer und ewig und allezeit", murmelte er.„

Das klingt wie Musik in meinen Ohren."

Glückselig setzten wir unsere Reise in den kleinen, aber vollkommenen Teil unserer Ewigkeit fort…..

Es war erst gut einen Monat her seit den Ereignissen mit den Vollturi, ich dachte wir hätte eine ruhige und friedliche Zukunft vor uns….

Unser Häuschen war ein Ort vollkommenen Friedens in der lauen Nacht.

Ich lag in Edwards starken Armen und genoss unsere Zweisamkeit, noch immer konnte ich mein Glück nicht fassen, diesen überwältigend schönen Vampir an meiner Seite zu haben, unsere Tochter die ein Zimmer weiter friedlich schlief, es war perfekt. Mein Herz lief über vor Liebe und Dankbarkeit.

Edward summte leise meine Melodie deren ich niemals überdrüssig werden würde.

Mit dem Gesicht lag ich auf seiner Schulter, das Gesicht ihm zugewannt und malte mit meinen Fingerspitzen kleine Muster auf seinem Bauch während ich seiner Stimme lauschte. Mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen stellte ich mit Begeisterung fest das da wo meine Fingerspitzen Edwards Haut streichelten die Haut zu vibrieren schien.

Mit plötzlicher Leidenschaft zog er mein Gesicht zu sich heran, ein leises Stöhnen in der Kehle. Er küsste mich, erst zart so leicht wie das Schlagen von Schmetterlingsflügel, dann plötzlich härter fordernd, seine Lippen nahmen begierig die meinigen in Besitz und ich stand sofort in Flammen.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung packte mich Edward bei den Hüften und drehte mich so dass ich mich mit dem Gesicht zum ihm über seinem Becken sitzend wieder fand.

„Mrs. Cullen ich bin definitiv süchtig nach dir", konterte er mit einem heiseren wohligen knurren auf mein verschmitztes, ziemlich selbstgefälliges grinsen.

Genüsslich und mit festem Griff drückte er mein Becken fester gegen seine Mitte um mir zu zeigen wie süchtig er nach mir war…

Es gibt kaum Worte um diese Gefühle zu definieren diese Leidenschaft zwischen uns, der Ausbruch des Vesuvs ist ein lauwarmer Witz dagegen.

Mit einem vergnügten lachen über meinen armseligen Vergleich welcher der Realität noch nicht einmal annähernd gleich kam, ergab ich mich Edwards lüsternd drängendem werben mit einem erregten seufzen.

Der Morgen dämmerte bereits perlmutgrau am Horizont als das Nachbeben des letzen inneren Feuerwerks vererbte. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis Renesmee erwachte.

Vollkommen satt und entspannt streckte ich mich, mehr aus Gewohntheit als den an Bedarf. Mit dem Kopf ruhte ich auf Edwards glattem harten Bauch, quer über das ganze Bett liegend.

Er spielte mit einer Strähne meines Haares.

„ Woran denkst du Liebste" fragte er mit einem neugierigen Blick auf mein zufriedenes Grinsen. Ich habe gerade darüber nachgedacht dass dies hier wohl der schönste Zeitvertreib für die Ewigkeit für mich darstellt. Das hat wirklich gefährlich schönes Suchtpotenzial und mein Grinsen wurde noch breiter was Edward mit einem eindeutig leidenschaftlichen Knurren und sinnlich begeistertem Lächeln was darauf folgte, quittierte.

„Dein Hunger ist unersättlich Liebste, was mir nur allzu willkommen ist", feixte er weiter.

„Die Fassetten der leidenschaftlichen Möglichkeiten sind noch so unendlich weit, dass wir wohl noch lange nicht am Ende angelangt sind meine Schönste"!

Ich sah in sein mir so geliebtes Gesicht und blieb an seinen Augen hängen die wie flüssiger Topas leuchteten und von der eben erlebten Leidenschaft etwas dunkler waren als sonst und gab ein kehliges „haarrrrr" von mir wobei wir beide lachen mussten.

Aus Renesmees Zimmer hörten wir wie sie erwachte und das hieß das unser Tag somit seinen Anfang nahm. „Liebster kümmerst du dich eben um Nessie"? Ich würde gerne schnell unter die Dusche. Das Duschen war eines der Dinge welches ich von meinem menschlichen Leben weiter übernommen hatte, da ich es einfach gerne mochte wenn warmes Wasser über meine sehr sensible Haut lief, das Gefühl war göttlich. „Natürlich Liebste, mach nur" rief er lächelnd hinter mir her als ich schon Richtung Badezimmer flitze.

Als ich in einen dicken Froteemantel gewickelt zurück ins Schlafzimmer kam, saß Renesmee bei Edward auf dem Bett und las ihm ein Gedicht vor:

_Die beste Medizin_

_In den Augen meines Hundes  
Liegt mein ganzes Glück,  
All mein Inneres, Krankes, Wundes  
Heilt in seinem Blick._

Erstaunt und entzückt hörte ich ihrer weichen Stimme Worte.

Wieder stellte ich einmal mehr fest das sie nun schon wie eine Fünfjährige aussah nur etwas proportionierter und mit einem Wissensdurst der alle Grenzen Sprengte.  
„Guten Morgen meine Süße" begrüßte ich sie und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und strich mit der Hand über ihre bronzefarbenen weichen Locken.

„ Hallo Momma" sagte sie ihrer glöckchen hellen Stimme und lächelte mich strahlend an.

„Momma schau" und hielt mir ihre ausgestreckte Hand entgegen weil sie mir etwas zeigen wollte. Das Gedicht was sie eben vorgelesen erschien auf dem Bild und sogleich zeigte sie eine Erinnerung vom Jake wie sie beim Jagen auf seinem Rücken saß.

Edward der ihre Gedanken mit betrachtet hatte, verfiel gleichzeitig mit mir in herzliches Lachen. Nein Süße nicht ganz, dieses Gedicht bezieht sich auf normale Hunde, nicht auf Wölfe wie Jake einer ist. Einen Moment dachte Nessie über meine Worte nach und dann zeigte sie ein Bild von sich und einem kleinen Welpen und schaue uns fragend mit großen Augen an. Edward schaute etwas skeptisch aber ich wusste das er ihr kaum einen Wunsch abschlagen konnte: „ darüber müssen Momma und ich erst mal ich ruhe nachdenken und es mit dem Rest der Familie besprechen, aber ich wir werden darüber nachdenken"!

Sein Blick traf den meinen und mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen nickte ich ihm kaum merklich zu, wir dachten das selbe…dieses Thema hatte wohl jedes Kind irgendwann im laufe der Kindheit das es gerne ein Haustier hätte. Edward rollte mit den Augen und grinste nur.

Freudestrahlend lachte uns Nessie an.

„Komm Nessie wir müssen uns fertig machen die andern warten bestimmt schon auf uns, wer zuerst beim Schrank ist hat gewonnen"

Im Haus war es ruhig, Esme sass am Esstisch und kritzelte leise summend etwas auf ihren Entwurfsblock, Carlisle war in der Klinik und Alice sass mit Jaser auf der Couch und redeten leise miteinander. Von Emmet und Rosalie war nichts zu sehen.

„Morgen meine Lieben" , empfing uns Esme mit ihrem herzlichen lächeln. Nessie rannte sofort zu ihr und wollte auf ihren Schoss klettern.

„ Na Prinzessin bist aber schon wieder etwas gewachsen seit gestern und noch hübscher geworden" flüsterte Esme leise in Nessies Ohr worauf hin sie Esme mit einem umwerfenden lächeln anstrahlte.

Zärtlich zwickte Esme Nessi in die Wange und entgegnete ebenso strahlend:" bist du hungrig Kleines?" Nessi nickte ein heftig mit dem Kopf. „ Möchtest du Pfannkuchen oder Blut"? fragte Esme schnell. Einen Moment dachte Nessi nach wobei sich kleine Denkerfalten auf ihrer Stirn bildeten und dann kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen: „Pfannkuchen möchte ich bitte". Lächelnd nahm Esme Nessis Hand und nahm sie mit in die Küche und fing sogleich an mit dem zubereiten.

Es war sehr erstaunlich aber, Nessi mochte etliche menschliche Nahrungsmittel sehr gerne, darunter gehörte zum Beispiel Süßspeisen wie Pfannkuchen, Muffins und so weiter

Edward sah mich grinsend von der Seite an:" was machen wir heute schönes Liebste"?

„ Ich habe noch keine fixen Pläne gemacht, oder hast du etwas Bestimmtes vor"? wobei ich Ihn fragend musterte.

„Wie wäre es wenn du und ich, nur wir zwei alleine heute einen Ausflug machen würden? Esme kümmert sich heute um Nessi und macht mit ihrem Unterricht weiter, wir hätten also Zeit nur für uns" seine Stimme vibrierte leicht vor freudiger Erwartung.

„Oh das ist wundervoll Edward" quickte jetzt Alice von der Couch her. Wieder einmal verfluchte ich insgeheim die Gabe von Alice dass sie immer alles vorher wusste.

„Schwesterherz ich könnte dich mal wieder an die Wandstellen" und bedachte sie mit einem schiefen Blick, wobei sie nur noch mehr lächelte.

„ Vertrau mir Bella du wirst den Ausflug genießen" machte sie nur und wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Jasper der ebenfalls grinsend neben ihr saß.

„Wo soll es den hingehen mein lieber Ehemann"? und schaute jetzt Edward skeptisch an.

„Nun ich dachte wir erweitern mal deinen Speiseplan etwas aber dafür müssen wir ein gutes Stück weiter weg" und mit großen Augen stand er vor mir und sah mich mit meinem so geliebten schiefen lächeln an. Da meine letzte Mahlzeit wirklich schon etwas länger her war und ich jetzt mächtig Neugierig war, was es den wohl sein könnte nickte ich nur.

„Bella du wirst es wirklich lieben, es ist köstlich" und angesichts seiner Begeisterung musste ich doch schließlich lachen.

Wir verabschiedeten uns schnell von Nessi und Esme. Nessie wäre gerne mitgekommen jedoch sagte Edward schnell dass dieser Ausflug nur etwas für Momma und Daddy sei und sie bei Esme heute ja wieder interessanten Unterricht hätte. Nach dieser Erklärung war Nessie dann zufrieden und wünschte uns viel Spaß. Wobei sie uns beim Hinausgehen noch schnell Luftküsschen zuwarf und hell lächelte als Edward so tat als hätte er den Kuss gefangen und ihn in seinem Herzen verschließend würde. Wieder musste ich lächeln da sich dieses kleine Ritual bei den beiden beim Verabschieden eingeschlichen hatte.

Wir nahmen den Gelände Jeep, die Fahrt dauerte gute drei Stunden wobei es mir viel kürzer vorkam da wir uns über alles Mögliche unterhielten. Wir bogen auf eine Unscheinbare Straße ein und parkten. Auf Edwards anraten hin, hatte ich mich in widerstandsfähige Kleidung geschmissen. „ Bist du bereit Liebste"? fragte er. „ Können wir"? und streckte mir seine Hand hin.

Ich ergriff seine Hand und dann rannten wir durch den Wald, er ganz leicht vor mir da ich ihm die Führung überließ, da er mich dahin führen würde wo sein Ziel lag.

Nach einer guten viertel Stunden hielten wir unvermittelt an, auf einem felsigen Steinvorsprung, vor uns lag ein tiefes Tal durch das sich ein breiter Fluss erstreckte.

Edward stellte sich hinter mich, legte mir die Arme von hinten um die Taille und flüsterte leise:"sag mir was du riechst"!

Ich machte einen tiefen Atemzug so dass sich meine Nasenflügel leicht blähten und natürlich war der dominanteste Duft der von Edward obwohl es noch tausend andere Gerüche gab die ganz typisch für den Wald waren, vom erdigen Boden, die vielen kleinen und größeren Tiere.

„Dich rieche ich am stärksten" und grinste ich leicht an. Er lachte etwas schief:" nein Bella das meinte ich nicht, konzentrier dich auf dein Hunger, was riechst du"?

Jetzt wo er meinen Hunger erwähnte fing meine Kehle an zu brennen und meine Instinkte besannen sich darauf nach Nahrungsgerüchen zu suchen die in der Luft lagen und auf einmal hatte ich einen leichten mir völlig unbekannten Geruch in der Nase. Es fiel mir schwer das zu umschreiben, es war ein sehr animalischer Geruch.

„ Was ist das Edward"? und sah ihn fragend von der Seite an.

Lass dich überraschen und folge dem Geruch.

Also lief ich schnell der Spur nach. Es dauerte nicht lang und wir kamen zu einer kleinen Lichtung. Noch gut im Wald verborgen spähte ich auf die offene Fläche und meine Augen erfassten sofort das Gesuchte wenn auch noch Unbekannte, es war ein Grizzly.

„Oh" machte ich nur und fing an zu grinsen, Edward hatte recht, das gefiel mir, schon lange wollte ich gerne mal wissen wie Grizzly schmeckte aber da es bei uns in den Umliegenden Jagdgründe rund um Forks keine gab, hatte ich bis jetzt noch keine gekostet.

Hier auf der Lichtung waren 3 Stück zu sehen, wohl 3 Männchen.

Meine Kehle brannte jetzt lichterloh bei dem Anblick. „Ich nehme mir den ganz rechts vor beim Baum", flüsterte ich kaum hörbar zu Edward. Er nickte zurück und seine Augen fixierten auf der linken Seite einen der Bären der dabei war einen Baumstamm hinauf zu klettern. Pfeilschnell sauste ich auf meinen Bären zu und sprang ihn von hinten an. Erschrocken Brüllte der Bär auf wollte sich umdrehen um zu sehen was ihm da gerade in die Quere kam, jedoch war mein Angriff so schnell das ich den Bären zu Boden warf und ihm von seinem Rücken die Zähne in den Hals vergrub, an den Punkt wo sich das Blut der Halsschlagader konzentrierte. Gierig trank ich das Blut und es schmeckte für meine Begriffe wirklich vorzüglich. Ich staunte immer wieder aufs Neue wie butterweiche meine Zähne durch das Fleisch drangen. Der Bär versuchte sich immer noch zu wehren was jedoch vollkommen zwecklos war und da ich Tiere nicht gerne unnötig leiden lies trank ich schnell und mit dem letzten Tropfen tat der Bär mit einem stöhnen seinen letzen Atemzug.

Der dritte Bär welcher etwas weiter entfernt war flüchtete nicht etwa nein, sondern fixierte mich mit seinem Blick und kam schnell auf mich zugerannt. Als Mensch wäre es noch angsteinflößend gewesen dieser wilde Anblick, jedoch mit meiner jetzigen Kraft konnte mir der Bär nicht das Geringste anhaben.

Etwa fünfzig Zentimeter vor mir, erhob sich der Bär auf seine Hinterbeine wobei er gute 2,60m hoch war und griff mich an. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen wie Edward mir grinsend zu sah. Federleicht sprang ich dem Bären aus der Angriffsstellung heraus an den Hals wobei er rückwärts umfiel und ich mit ihm. Seine scharfen Krallen zerfetzen mir zwar Teile meines Hemdes, jedoch konnten die Krallen meiner glatten Haut nichts anhaben.

Mit einer Hand drückte ich das Gesicht des Bären auf die Seite damit ich freien Biss auf die begehrte Stelle am seinem Hals hatte und vergrub meine scharfen Beisserchen aufs Neue.

Das Blut des Bären löschte das Brennen meiner Kehle und nach den letzen Schlucken war mein Hunger gestillt. Von den Indianern im Reservat hatte ich von einem Brauch gehört den ich mir sehr zu Herzen nahm seit ich Tiere tötete um zu leben. Die Quileute lebten sehr im Einklang mit der Natur und glaubten dass man die Geister friedlich stimmen sollte, wenn man etwas nahm musste man auch etwas zurück geben.

Neben dem Toten Bär grub ich geschwind mit der Hand ein kleines Loch in die weiche Erde des Waldbodens und legte zwei Lakritzstangen hinein, welche ich oft in der Tasche hatte den das war auch etwas das Nessie liebte daher hatte ich oft welche dabei. Ich murmelte ein leises danke und deckte die Stangen mit der losen Erde wieder zu.

„Was machst du da Liebste"? wollte Edward sogleich wissen weil er das noch nie gesehen hatte bis jetzt. „ Ich dachte das mich Edward wohl auslachen würde dafür oder es sonst lächerlich finden könnte und ich überlegte einen Moment ob ich lieber nichts dazu sagen sollte, aber es nützte ja doch nichts, er würde so lange bohren bis ich es ihm schließlich erzählen würde also konnte ich es gleich tun.

„Als ich damals zur Zeit von Victorias Angriffen so viel in La Push war, erzählte Old Quil an einem Abend beim Grillen von weiteren Bräuchen der Indianer, und eines davon war die Sache mit dem Jagen früher. Wenn die Indianer etwas gejagt haben und erfolgreich waren, gaben sie den Geistern der Erde etwas zurück als Dank für die Tiere und Früchte der Erde.

Das hatte mich sehr beeindruckt und daher ist es auch so, wenn ich ein Tier jage um zu leben bedanke ich mich bei der Erde oder der Natur wie auch immer, für das Geschenk.

Hatte ich damit gerechnet das mich Edward auslachen würde, so wurde ich jetzt wieder eines besseren belehrt.

„Du überraschst mich immer wieder aufs neue Mrs. Cullen. Ich finde diese Geste sehr schön und zeigt einmal mehr was für einen unglaublich liebevollen Charakter du hast. Dafür liebe ich dich noch ein bisschen mehr wenn das überhaupt möglich ist"! erwiderte Edward auf meine eben aufgeführte Aussage und in seinem Lächeln und Blick lag so viel Liebe das ich schon wieder weiche Knie bekam.

Mit einem schnellen Schritt stand er vor mir, nahm mein Gesicht in beide Hände und senkte den seine Lippen auf die meinen und küsste mich mit solcher Intensität das ich meinte der Wald stünde in Flammen. Seine Zunge zeichnete die Kontur meiner Unterlippe nach, stieß gegen meine Zähne bis ich sie leicht öffnete und sich unsere Zungenspitzen fanden. Der Geschmack von frischem Blut des Bären auf meiner Zunge hatte eine erstaunliche Wirkung auf Edward. Es war als erwachte etwas Animalisches in Ihm. Gierig nahm seine Zunge das Blut auf, ich hatte meine Hände in seinem Haar vergraben und es war als müsste ich mich an ihm festhalten damit meine Beine nicht nachgaben.

Er ließ seine Hände über meinen Rücken gleiten, entlang meiner Taille hinunter zu meinem Gesäß und drückte mich eng an sich, und ich wusste sofort das er verdammt hart. Ich konnte nicht anders als ihn mit großen Augen anschauen den die Leidenschaft hatte auch mich gepackt aber mein Blick glitt von Edwards Augen zu dem toten Bär neben uns und ich wich einen kleinen Schritt zurück. Ohne Worte verstand Edward und hob mich mit einer fließenden Bewegung in seine Arme und sprintete auch schon los.

Als wir weit genug von unserem Essensplatz entfernt waren ließ er mich auf den Boden gleiten. Mein Rücken lehnte gegen einen Baumstamm und ich verstand sofort was mir sein Blick verhieß. Sein Appetit war animalisch, es gab nur ihn mich und unseren Hunger nach einander.

(Ab 16Jahren) auf eigene Verantworung weiter lesen

Hart drückten Edwards Lenden gegen die meine. Seine Lippen presste er mit einer unsäglichen Hitze gegen meine Hals und hinterließ eine Spur kleiner abdrückte als er zärtlich zubiss. Da meine Jeans und Hemd schon ziemlich mitgenommen waren vom Kampf mit dem Bären war es sein leichtes für ihn meine Jeans kurzerhand zu zerreißen. Meinen feinen Baumwollslip schob seine Hand einfach bei Seite und ließ seine Finger in meine feucht heiße Mitte tauchen. Ich schnappe nach Luft den das drängende Verlangen erschlug mich wie eine Haushohe Welle. Ein kehliges stöhnen entrang sich mir, worauf Edward noch drängender wurde. Tief vergrub er seine Finger in mir und mit neckenden Bewegungen provozierte er meinen Körper seinen Bewegungen zu folgen. Ich wollte jedoch nicht warten und mit einem bittenden stöhnen flüsterte ich ihm dass ich ihn ganz wollte. Edward brauchte keine weitere Aufforderung, mit einer schnellen Bewegung öffnete er seine Jeans etwas, schob die Boxershorts etwas herunter. Packte meine Hüften und schlang meine Beine um seine Hüften und lehnte mein Gewicht nun ganz gegen den Baumstamm. Mit einer schnellen heftigen Bewegung drang er tief in meine heiße Mitte die ihn willig willkommen hieß. Krampfartig vergrub ich meine Hände in Edwards Haaren und bog mich ihm weit entgegen wie es meine schraubstockartige Stellung zu ließ.

Ein tief erregtes Knurren kam aus Edwards Kehle, was mich noch mehr in Wallung brachte.

Es knisterte so sehr zwischen uns, das ich dachte unsere stürmische Leidenschaft lässt jeden Moment Blitze entstehen. Mit heftigen Bewegungen nagelte mich Edward im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes am Baum fest. „ Gott Bella du bringst mich um den Verstand" stieß er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. Als Antwort knurrte ich heiser vor Leidenschaft, was ihn noch mehr anmachte.

Die feurige Spirale zog mich immer höher, mein ganzer Körper vibrierte unter Edwards starken Stößen. So eng wie ich nur konnte schob ich mich ihm entgegen damit er mich in Gänze ausfüllen konnte, das Gefühl war unglaublich, eng, hart und heiß.

Der ganze Baum schüttelte es heftig von unseren Bewegungen, Blätter und Rinde fielen auf uns hernieder.

Immer enger zog sich die Spirale und katapultierte mich der Erlösung entgegen mit einem erstickten Schrei an Edwards Hals erreichte mein Feuer seinen Höhepunkt und ich sah nur noch Funken tanzen vor meinen Geschlossenen Augenliedern und mein ganzer Körper zitterte. Ich umklammerte Edward damit ich nicht zusammen sank, presste mich feste an seinen starken Körper.

Mein heftiger Höhepunkt war nun auch zu viel für Edward, mit gewaltiger Kraft schob er sich noch einmal tief in mich hinein, seine Finger gruben sich in das Fleisch meiner Hüfte, krallten sich fest. Er bog den Rücken durch, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und ein animalischer Laut zwischen Knurren und einem tiefen Schrei entrangen sich seiner Kehle, mit diesem letzten Stoß entlud er sich mit einer gewaltigen Explosion in mir.

Die Erde bebte.

In dieser letzen mächtigen Bewegung erschütterte es den Baum an dem wir lehnten so stark, das ein Vogelnest samt Inhalt herunter auf Edwards Kopf fiel.

Aus den Ästen des Baumes war wütendes Gezeter zu hören, das Nest was auf Edwards Kopf gelandet war gehörte einem Finken Pärchen, die sich jetzt lauthals über den Verlust beschwerten.

So sehr ich das Gefühl der wohligen Erlösung noch behalten wollte so sehr musste ich jetzt doch lachen über die Situation. Edward der sich noch nicht wieder ganz im Griff hatte, verzog das Gesicht zwischen Bedauern und Belustigung. Ich lachte so sehr das es meinen ganzen Körper schüttelte. Noch immer mit Edward verbunden übertrug sich die Vibration meines Lachens auf seinen Körper. „Was du da machst ist gefährlich meine Hübsche" zischte er mit zusammen gebissen Zähnen. Sogleich merkte ich dass sein bestes Stück zuckte, von meinem Lachanfall so sehr geschüttelt übertrugen sich die Bewegungen bis dahin.

Edward ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und zog mich mit sich so dass wir jetzt auf dem Boden saßen. Mit einer Hand nahm er das Vogelnest aus seinem Haar wobei es schwer zu erkennen war, was Nest und was Haar war, solch ein Durcheinander habe ich in meiner Erregung angerichtet. Er legte das Nest etwas von uns entfernt auf den Boden. die Eier waren heil geblieben bei der sanften Landung in Edwards Haaren. Mit einem schiefen Blick auf mich und dann wieder auf das Vogelnest brach mein Engel ebenfalls in schallendes Gelächter aus. Wir lachten so sehr bis uns sprichwörtlich die Tränen gekommen wären.

Sachte Löste sich Edward von mir, immer noch mit einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht. „Diesen heutigen Tag werde ich mit Sicherheit auch niemals vergessen mein Liebstes. Unsere Leidenschaft ist wirklich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Weltbewegend oder wie eine Naturgewalt", er deutete mit einem nicken auf das Nest.

Ich grinste ihn an:" ein Quicki mit Nachbeben war das wohl"!

„Definitiv bist du ein Erdbeben Mrs. Cullen, das Nest ist Beweis genug, und wenn wir aufbrechen sollten wir es wieder irgendwie im Baum befestigen, die Eltern der Eier schimpfen gehörig aus dem Geäst".

Edward verschloss seine Jeans und zog mich näher zu sich heran, nahm mich fest in seine Arme und küsste mich ganz zärtlich. Ich ließ meinen Kopf an seiner Schulter ruhen und hörte den wütenden Vögel zu.

Nach einer Weile hob ich den Kopf um meinem schönen Vampir ins Gesicht schauen zu können: „du hast meine Jeans komplett zerrissen du wildes Monster" scherze ich.

Wenn wir zuhause sind musst du mich etwas vorher raus lassen damit ich bei uns im Häuschen eine neue Jeans besorgen kann, so dass der Rest der Familie das nicht mitbekommt, ich bin sicher Emmet würde mich damit die nächsten fünfzig Jahre aufziehen.

„Das ist eine gute Idee mein Schatz" gluckste Edward.

„Dann machen wir uns wieder langsam auf in Richtung Nachhause" und deutete mit dem Kopf in die Richtung wo unser Auto stand. Ich nickte ihm lächelnd zu.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Edward das Nest an einer geeigneten Stelle im Baum verankert hatte und die wütenden Vogeleltern sich überzeugen konnten dass mit ihren Eiern alles in Ordnung war.

Die kaputte Jeans nahm ich mit, die würde ich zuhause dann entsorgen, und wir rannten zurück zu unserem Auto. Auf der Heimfahrt mussten wir noch so manches Mal über die gerade erlebte Situation lachen, gelöst und glücklich kamen wir zu Hause an.

Ende chapter 1....

wenn es euch zugesagt hat, lade ich die nächsten Tage weitere Kapitel hoch


End file.
